Some catching up
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: Christophe fixes cars, makes his favorite French dessert and stumbles into an old friend... and old friends need to catch up with each other. A little PWP. Gregstophe - One Shot


**For my fellow writer, INeedCoffeeArghhh, for reasons clear to her. I hope you enjoy!**

**Smut ahead! **

**Some catching up**

He opened the door quietly, hoping no one would notice he was late. He was often late, but because he was so good at his job his boss or colleagues never seemed to mind.

"Christopher!"

"For ze last time, eet ees: Christophe! Get eet in your leetle heads, you American fuckers!" Christophe closed the front door behind him, shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Whatever." Danny, his boss came up to him. "I got an important job for you." He pointed to his cigarette. "And put that out, it's too dangerous."

"I will smoke wherever ze fuck I want." He grumbled, not discarding the cigarette and following his boss into the workplace in the back, the one they reserved for special jobs. When he came in the cigarette nearly dropped from his mouth.

"An _Audi RS 5 Cabriolet_?" In awe he walked around the black car. Dusty as if it had been driven across a dirty road. His boss watched as the dark-haired young man walked around the car. He saw the appreciation in his eyes.

"Came in first thing this morning, needs a check-up."

"What ees wrong with eet?" His hands slid over the sleek hood in admiration.

"Brakes are worn-out. I don't know what this guys does with it but if he had come in later it would have been plain dangerous." Christophe nodded as his eyes slid over the expensive car.

"I will get started wiz eet."

"Please do, the owner is an arrogant whiny bastard and he wanted to pick it up at the end of the day." Christophe scoffed as he opened the hood.

"Aren't zey all." He muttered. His boss left him to it, turning on the radio as he left. He knew Christophe preferred to hear music while he worked. Christophe took a moment to just look at the car. Expensive, oh hell yes and also, very, very, undeniably _sexy. _Christophe loved cars like these: shiny, pretty, slick and sophisticated. Everything he was not. Except for the pretty part. He may be perpetually dirty due to his job and scarred because of his previous jobs but he wasn't too bad too look at. He looked at the engine and whistled, his trained eye saw immediately how this car got bad brakes: the owner used it to race. Maybe not professionally but he sure as hell liked to drive fast.

He sat to work, meticulously and concentrated. He loved working with his hands, was good with it too. Repairing cars was his passion. Those precious things were actually worth his time as they were fast, loud and dangerous when in the right hands. He liked that a lot. When he was about half way done he went into the main workplace to get some work done on other cars. They had a lot of business these days so he couldn't really afford to spent the entire day working at just one car.

He ate his lunch in the tiny lunch room, smoking constantly and drinking strong, black coffee. His eyes were scanning the news paper. He was glad how his colleagues never bothered him during lunch, he always needed his alone time. Always had. His colleagues had found out on his first day when they had questioned him during lunch about his everyday life: Where did he live? Did he have any pets? What were his hobbies? Did he have a girlfriend? Girlfriend, right…After question number six he had exploded telling them to shut ze fuck up and leave him alone. His tirade had ended in a lot of colorful French. Since then, they left him alone.

But right now he saw one of his colleagues, the shy Thomas, move tentatively closer to him out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" He barked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the owner of the Audi called, he'll be here in an hour. He said he wanted his car back."

"Tell him to go fuck off. He cannot assume we 'ave it finished zis soon."

"I know. But Danny told me to tell you to do it anyway. It's a very influential customer apparently."

"Merde." Christophe downed the last bit of his coffee. He walked back and got onto the little cart to slide under the car. He was nearly done anyway. About 45 minutes later he heard the little bell, announcing a customer had gotten in. He heard a lot of rustling in the main workplace indicating the customer was being welcomed and given some coffee by his boss. Footsteps moved into his workplace, indicating a colleague had walked in.

"What?"

"Danny wants to know how much longer."

"Nearly done. You just 'ave to entertain ze American fucker a bit longer."

"He didn't sound American, I think he is British."

Christophe scoffed. "Zey are even worse. Zey all sound like fags."

"Yeah, this guy especially. All blond and arrogant. Even his name is gay, Gregory something." Christophe froze.

"Gregory?" He moved out from under the car to look at his colleague.

"Yeah, that's his name." They heard some movements and Thomas quickly left the workplace, Christophe got back under the car to finish the last of his work. He saw two sets of shoes walk in. One: dirty and slightly oversized that belonged to Danny and the other: designer, expensive and sleek. Obviously Gregory's.

"So here is your car sir, our specialist is just finishing up I heard."

Christophe just grumbled.

"Really splendid you could do this so fast, it's really appreciated." Christophe's hands gripped his tool a bit firmer. Yes, that was Gregory all right, he would recognize that voice _anywhere_.

"Really no problem at all." Christophe could practically see Danny wave his hand dismissively.

"I take it my brakes are all fixed?" Christophe couldn't keep quiet anymore, so he didn't.

He pushed his cart from under the car and looked up at the two men at the workplace.

"Well, zey were in a pretty bad shape zo you are lucky I could fix zem at all. You really shouldn't race zo hard, Gregory." His boss looked positively mortified at Christophe's outburst.

"Christopher! We talked about this!"

"For ze last time eet's not Christopher!" Christophe got up and wiped his hands on his work jeans. His eyes finally met Gregory's blue ones.

"Christophe! What are you doing here?" He looked really surprised.

"What does eet look like?" Christophe lit a new cigarette and leaned against the car. "I work here you silly Englishman." His eyes quickly took in Gregory's appearance: crisp, clean, light blue shirt, corduroy pants and his thick blonde hair expensively cut and suave like always. He looked like some fucking prince, with his perfect hair, stunning blue eyes and charming smile. Over the years he had matured, become a man and it had given him an even more dominating and arrogant appearance. It made him even sexier than Christophe remembered him to be.

He himself felt dirtier than ever, smear all over his jeans and arms, even some on his face and hair. Though he had a feeling Gregory wouldn't mind a bit.

"Sir, I can assure you that-." Danny started.

"No, no. It's okay." Gregory's blue eyes caught Christophe's dark ones again. "We know each other, though we haven't seen each other for quite some time." Christophe took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in front of him, straight in Danny's face.

"Jeez, Christophe." He waved his hand to move away the smoke. "I'll let you two catch up for a bit then." He never liked hanging out around Christophe when he got like this.

"You really haven't changed much have you?" His eyes moved up and down Christophe, slightly lingering too long. It did not go unnoticed by Christophe.

"Non." He took another drag. "And neither 'ave you. Still arrogant and pushy as always."

Gregory let out a laugh, all musical and melodious. The kind of laugh that made girls swoon. Christophe found it made him want to strangle the guy and fuck him at the same time. He hated how Gregory made that side of him come out.

"And you're still harsh and stubborn." But it was said nearly affectionate.

"Oui." Why deny it? It was true.

"How long has it been?"

"Since we last saw each ozzer? I theenk 5 years."

"Graduation." Christophe nodded. He had left the very next day, packing his belongings and just going where ever he wanted to go. Working and travelling. All over the United States, then Europe, back to France. Until the realization came that he had been away too long to be able to root there. He belonged among the stupid Americans. He had come back and after a while he had found a job as a car repair man, rented a small apartment and had sort of settled in.

"Such a coincidence we find each other here." Gregory continued, taking a step closer. Christophe didn't move from his position, he didn't mind.

"Yes, eef you had came a few month earlier I would not 'ave been 'ere."

"So, where have you been?" Gregory smiled his charming smile at him. Christophe was not impressed and he waived his hand, much like Danny had done.

"Everywhere." Gregory seemed to think that was a good enough answer. "I don't 'ave to ask you were you 'ave been." One look at Gregory's clothes had said enough. He was together, had obviously graduated from some business school and had some fabulous job somewhere. Gregory shrugged, moving even a bit closer. Christophe eyed him cautiously. He didn't like being toyed with and he was pretty sure Gregory had always known his 'condition.' Just then Gregory's phone rang, he pulled it out and answered it. Also very expensive Christophe noticed.

"Yes, hello."

…

"Hm hm."

…

"Okay, I'll be right over" He hung up and turned back to Christophe.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Christophe nodded.

"Yes, I thought so. " Christophe got up from the car and turned to open the door so the car could get out. Danny must have noticed Gregory was about to leave because he came back in.

"Everything in order, sir?"

"Oh, yes." Christophe didn't have to turn around to know Gregory's eyes were moving over him again. "I don't think I've paid though." He heard Gregory scribble something on a piece of paper.

"Will this be enough?" Christophe turned to the car again, just to see his boss take the cheque.

"But sir! That is way too much." Gregory shrugged.

"A tip then, for the excellent service." His eyes lingered on Christophe again as he closed the hood.

"It was great doing business with you." Danny said. Christophe was silent, he never bothered with these types of formalities. He wiped his hands on a cloth and stepped away from the car.

"It was great seeing you again." Gregory said as he turned back to Christophe.

Christophe wanted to lie, wanted to be an asshole, but found he couldn't.

"It was great seeing you too." Another radiant smile was sent his way. Gregory got in his car and suddenly it was hard for Christophe to focus on the cleaning of his hands. The car was _made_ for Gregory. It sort of accentuated his Britishness, his hair, his whole appareance. It made him even sexier than he had been standing up. With a last cheery wave and look at Christophe he drove off.

Christophe watched him go.

"I never knew you had friends so high up."

Christophe could only shrug.

"Influential, but such a fag." Danny continued. Christophe still didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. He did know that during his next break he wouldn't be drinking coffee or reading a paper. He would be locked in the toilet thinking of that look Gregory gave him and jerking off vigorously.

**XXX**

At home he showered and put on some clean boxers and jeans. It was always nice to be clean for a moment, even if he got dirty almost immediately after. For some reason he attracted dirt.

He turned on the TV and settled for TV5, they always displayed some news in the middle of the night. He realized it must be nearly morning in France now. With the soothing sound of French in the back he went to his refrigerator. Last night he had gotten very nostalgic and he had made his favorite French desert: mocha parfait. There was still some left so he cut himself a generous slice and put it on a little plate.

He went to his balcony to smoke a cigarette, eat some parfait and look out over the city. Still only in his jeans. It was summer and well, he didn't give a shit if his neighbors saw him. He knew the 15 year old girls across the street were probably spying on him anyway. He found he didn't mind. They could look for all they wanted.

The doorbell rang, sounding shrilly. He froze. Nobody ever came to visit him. He turned and walked to his door to open it, setting the parfait on the kitchen counter. He had a sneaking suspicion who it might be. When he opened the door his suspicions were proven correct.

"Gregory, what ze fuck are you doing here?" He didn't ask him how he knew he lived there. Gregory had contacts, knew important people. No doubt he had simply called in a few favors and had gotten his address instantly. But in spite of his bitchy question he stepped aside, permitting Gregory to enter his apartment. His eyes taking in the blonde again. Still dressed impeccably and looking more suave and distinguished than ever.

"We didn't have a proper chance to catch up. I thought I would come and fix that." Gregory stepped inside, eyes flying over Christophe's naked upper body and sweeping down lower. Christophe pretended not to have noticed. Gregory's intense blue eyes took in the small apartment. The second hand furniture, the soft lighting and the TV that was softly rambling in the back.

"Your apartment suits you really well, Christophe."

"Thank you." Gregory moved to the little couch, looking at the TV that was still playing the TV5 news.

"Would you like something to drink?" Christophe decided to be polite. It was Gregory after all. All British and expecting such a thing.

"No thank you. I'm good." His eyes fell on the parfait on the counter.

"You made your famous parfait?" He took a step closer to the counter.

"Non! Zat is mine!" Christophe stepped forward immediately, wriggling in between the counter and Gregory to block his precious parfait from the blonde's eager hands. Gregory laughed and looked down at him. Just then did it occur to Christophe he had basically wedged himself between the counter and the other man. He felt the cool edge of the counter against his bare back and the warmth of Gregory's chest through his shirt against his chest. The contrast in temperature send goose bumps over his arms.

"Still don't like to share, do you?" He hadn't moved away from him. Christophe's eyes moved over the handsome face of the other man. High cheek bones, intense blue eyes and beautiful pink lips. The man could practically be a model.

"Non. And especially zis." He indicated to his parfait, taking the fork and putting some of it in his mouth, chewing on it slowly. His eyes never left Gregory's, who looked back studying him intently.

"Zis is mine." Gregory swallowed heavily all of a sudden. His hand came up and indicated to the corner of Christophe's mouth.

"You have some…" It was the oldest trick in the book. But Christophe's mind went completely blank as Gregory's hand moved to his face, cupping his cheek and wiping away the spare bit of parfait with his thumb. It was a strange compliment: Gregory always knew what to say. But now he had resorted to clichés, a sign he was lost for words. It was much more of a tell than his looks had been. This was downright flirting. Bad flirting, but it got the message across in a very clear way. Christophe decided he took it as cue, interpreting it that Gregory may not only have known of his condition, but that maybe Christophe's secret adoration was returned. That stupid, weak adoration that had kept him awake so many nights as a teenager. He threw all caution to the wind, deciding that if there ever was a moment: it was now.

Christophe grabbed Gregory's wrist as he withdrew from his face. Eyes still on Gregory's he brought the hand to his mouth and licked the parfait away from his thumb.

"I told you. Eet ees mine." Gregory stepped closer, pressing his leg in between his and forcing him against the counter. Christophe kept licking his thumb, even when the parfait was gone. Now he was enjoying the slightly salty taste of Gregory's skin. Noticing how warm and soft it was, perfect like every feature of the Englishman. Eyes still fixed on Gregory's he kissed down his hand and wrist. Gregory's free hand moved to his waist, long fingers tracing the hipbones just above his jeans. Their gaze intensified and Christophe was sure he saw Gregory's pupils dilate when he slid his tongue over his wrist. Gregory came even closer, pressing his clothed chest against Christophe's naked one. He was nearly a foot taller than Christophe, looking down at him with an expression Christophe had only ever seen in his sinful, secret dreams: an expression of arousal, lust and determination.

The hand on his hip moved and grabbed his erection through his jeans. He had not expected that and he inhaled sharply, lips still pressed against Gregory's wrist. He saw him smirk as he palmed him unabashedly through his jeans. A low growl escaped Christophe's throat. Gregory always needed to have the upper hand in situations, he could have known that also meant these types of situations. It was too much. He dropped Gregory's hand and leaned in, finally meeting the perfect, full lips of the blonde with his own chapped ones. He felt Gregory's grin against his mouth, it was clear he had waited for the French guy to drop his act.

But he replied just as hungrily to the kiss, prying Christophe's mouth open with his tongue and quickly dominating the smaller man. Coupled with the hand still stroking his crotch Christophe couldn't help but submit to the other man, permitting Gregory full excess to his mouth. His own hands finally moved into the thick, blonde hair, pulling him closer, reveling in feel of the impeccable, soft strands. Gregory's hand never left his crotch, stroking him firmer and more determined. Promising. His other hand had moved to his shoulder, sliding over the freshly washed skin.

Those full lips left his mouth kissing down his neck. Christophe dug his nails into the expensive fabric of Gregory's shirt. Gregory was trying to drive him insane and he hated to admit it: he was succeeding in it as well. He pushed the blonde away softly, towards his bedroom. Gregory took his cue and he stepped away walking backwards into his bedroom. Eyes never leaving the other. But Christophe wasn't patient, nor classy. He pushed Gregory inside, slamming the door behind the both off them.

They were on each other instantly. Christophe grabbed Gregory's hips, grinding them together, feeling his erection pushing back against his. It seemed as if the blonde who was always so together was losing it too. Gregory's lips were latched against his throat, sucking harshly and a quiet moan escaped against his neck as Christophe continued the movement. Gregory stepped away and started unbuttoning his shirt. Christophe didn't move, instead taking this moment to enjoy the slow teasing Gregory did. His nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt slowly, moving down slowly. His chest was just visible: smooth, strong and blonde hairs in a treasure trail. Christophe couldn't help but lick his lips. Gregory saw it and smirked at Christophe's eager expression.

He really didn't see why he was containing himself so much and he stepped forward, sliding the shirt off Gregory. Shamelessly taking in the erotic sight that Gregory provided standing there in only his expensive trousers. His smooth and slightly pale chest on full display. Their mouths met again, Gregory taking his role as the dominant once again. Christophe's hands sliding over his soft skin, turning him on even more.

"You feel very nice, Gregory." He murmured against his lips.

"Hmm..you too. When are you going to take those off?" Gregory's hands tugged at his jeans. Now it was Christophe's time to grin as he backed up.

"Hm.. impatient Brit."

"Teasing French." Gregory replied. But Christophe obliged, taking off his jeans and boxers. Gregory checked him out, one eyebrow raised.

"What? You like what you see?" He teased, letting his own hands trail over his chest, tweaking one of his nipples and his other hand moving down to his own erection, jerking himself off unblushingly in front of the other man. Gregory unbuckled his jeans and kicked them off, stepping closer to him.

"Always have." He grabbed him around his waist, hand exploring his shoulders, his back to finally settle on grabbing his ass possessively. He didn't need to ask who was going to top. Gregory's mouth moved over his collarbone and neck. Christophe's hands were all over Gregory as well, enjoying the soft rippling of muscles under the soft skin. He led his hands move down further, sliding over the designer briefs, cupping the erection underneath the cloth. Gregory moaned loudly against his neck. Finally, finally the blonde was showing he was into it as much as Christophe was.

"Off, take zem off." Christophe growled, yanking Gregory's boxers down. Gregory laughed his soft laugh and stepped out of them. He grabbed Christophe by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Christophe didn't mind in the slightest, his position allowing him to look up at Gregory taking in his glorious form: tall, lean build and thick blonde hair that right now was just a tad more messed up than its usual impeccable self. It made it even hotter. His body was smooth and lean, his blonde hair also on his lower stomach, highlighting the hard and flushed erection resting against it.

Gregory was on him instantly, forcing his legs between his, kissing him feverishly.

"You got any…?" But Christophe was ahead of him, reaching under his bed to get his lube. Gregory took it from him immediately.

"Always knew you were a faggot." Christophe murmured as Gregory poured some lube onto his fingers. Gregory just scoffed.

"Says the guy with lube under his bed." And he reached down to push a finger inside, silencing Christophe instantly. Christophe gasped loudly as the finger massaged him firmly, his hands grasping Gregory's shoulders.

"Merde, Gregory." He spread his legs further, allowing Gregory to settle between them. A determined look had appeared on his face as he pushed in and out of him. Gregory pressed another finger into him urgently, it looked like Gregory was rapidly losing control of himself. Christophe curled his knees, giving Gregory better access. He arched his back, panting viciously.

"Bloody hell Christophe, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." Gregory murmured, looking appreciatively at the display in front of him.

"Well, zen you better earn it." He grabbed Gregory's free hand and led it to his erection. Gregory grinned and backed up fingering and jerking off at the same time. He added a third finger and Christophe couldn't take it anymore.

"Now, Gregory! I need you now!" Gregory grinned his charming smile and his hand left his erection using it to pull his legs up over his shoulders. He leaned over him planting a firm kiss against his lip as he slowly pushed in, both hands on his hips.

"Oh, fuck." Christophe groaned as Gregory slowly pushed into him, pain and pleasure an inextricable concoction. Christophe let his hands move over the beautiful body in front of him, memorizing the curves and dips and sways of his body. Gregory's lips grazed his again as he hovered over him, his pace slow and deliberate. His heavy breath fell against Christophe's lips. He was in so deep, completely intoxicating him as he moved in slow steady strikes. Gregory leaned over him further, placing a hand next to his shoulder and kissed him deeply.

The pain was slowly disappearing, making room for all consuming pleasure. Gregory moved in harsher, sensing the comfort from the other man. His heavy breathing was mixing with moans now. He grounded in, canting his hips up fiercely, ramming into the spot that made Christophe see stars. He nearly shot of the mattress, groaning loudly. Gregory leaned in to whisper in his ear:

"Am I hurting you?"

"You know you're not, you asshole." He saw the smug smile on Gregory's face.

"Okay, well good." And he moved in faster and harder. His perfect, boyish face had a blush on it, spreading over his cheeks and his breathing was coming out in gasps.

"I love seeing you like this." Christophe murmured, eyes locking with Gregory's. His hands traced Gregory's taut back muscles.

"Like what?" Gregory moaned back

"Like you're finally losing your cool." Gregory grinned and kissed him again, grinding into him.

"Only when with you." His hand closed firmly over Christophe's forgotten erection. Christophe groaned loudly, closing his eyes. He arched his back even further so that Gregory could move faster, pushing into him hard and fast.

"Well, you're losing your cool too." He panted in Christophe's face. He still managed to sound smug even when Christophe noticed how his movements became erratic and frantic. Indicating he was close.

"Gregory, please, harder!" He was so close to tipping over that edge.

"I'll give you anything you want, you French bastard." Gregory growled his uncharacteristic swearing turning Christophe on even 's pace was becoming fast and rapid. Christophe's response died on his tongue as Gregory's grip on his erection intensified, sending him over the edge. With a loud moan he came all over his stomach. Gregory grunted, pushing into him hard for a few more thrusts.

"Fuck! Christophe! Oh, fuck!" The swearing was still a bit uncharacteristic, perhaps, but to Christophe it was only a sign he was _really_ losing his cool. He bucked forward sharply, his breath hitching. He rode out his orgasm in a few shallow thrusts, finally pulling out of Christophe, almost reluctantly. Christophe dropped his legs from his shoulders and Gregory collapsed next to him. They were both panting.

"Now I 'ave to shower again." Christophe grumbled, trying to get up from the bed, but Gregory pulled him down onto the bed. He picked up his boxers from the floor and wiped his Christophe's chest clean. An odd, sweet move.

"Shower in the morning." He murmured, pulling Christophe against his chest. Christophe noticed how Gregory's clean smell was now mixed with that of sweat and sex and also under that, he could smell himself. It was maybe even more erotic than his usual smell. It was a comforting smell and he felt himself drift to sleep, his head on Gregory's chest.

**XXX**

His alarm went off loudly, blaring right through his dream about overthrowing the government. He grunted and got up and slammed angrily on the alarm, turning it off. He was about to lay back in bed for just five more minutes but that's when he noticed something odd. He was naked. Well okay, that was normal, he always slept naked. But he had a searing pain in his backside. His eye caught his clothes strewn out over the floor and then he remembered: a flash of golden hair, designer shoes, hard, intense sex. _Gregory_.

But he was alone. Had the British bastard just left him? He growled and got out of bed putting on his boxers as to not shock the neighbors across the street into a stroke. When he walked into his living room his eyes met a surprise: Gregory was on his couch, fully dressed and watching the news.

"Good morning, Christophe." Christophe just grunted. He needed his cigarettes. He spotted some on his kitchen table and immediately lit one, taking a deep drag. His eyes fell on his little plate with parfait, it had molten down completely. He sighed sadly and went to the refrigerator and sliced off a new slice.

"Are you seriously having that for breakfast?"

"Why ze fuck not? Eet ees delicious." He sat down next to Gregory. He looked as impeccable as always and Christophe felt really filthy now, especially compared to Gregory whose hair was already neat and flawless.

"We never even caught up with each ozzer." Christophe mumbled.

Gregory looked at him with a sly smile. "Weren't you there? I think we did some excellent catching up!" Christophe chuckled but remained silent, eating his parfait.

"We can do some catching up tomorrow night if you want to?"

Christophe stopped eating and eyed him with a slightly alarmed expression on his face.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Gregory looked calm and confident. Like the mere idea of Christophe not agreeing with that was completely out of the question. His eye caught the parfait again.

"Can I have some?" He ignored the fact that Christophe had not answered the question.

"Non! I told you, eet ees mine!"

"You really need to learn how to share, Christophe." Gregory grinned and leaned in.

"I do not share ze parfait! I can share everything else but not ze parfait." He bit back, keeping the little plate out of Gregory's reach.

"I will share my desert wiz you tomorrow." Christophe compromised. Gregory's face lit up in a happy, charming smile.

"So, you're really going on a date with me tomorrow?" Ah, so not so sure after all. Christophe grinned.

"Yes, but you are paying." Gregory laughed his musical laugh.

"Hm. If your desert is anything like this." His eyes moved over the nearly naked French guy with a naughty glint in his eyes. "Then I sure won't mind."

"You are disgusting."

"Maybe, but I think you agree with me that we have a lot more 'catching up' to do."

And Christophe found that he did agree. A whole lot.

**END**

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
